elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Schindler 400A
The Schindler 400A was a gearless mid rise traction elevator model of Schindler in the United States of America and Canada. The Schindler 400A came in both MRL (machine room less) and MR (machine room). The 400A was made from 2003 to 2012. In 2012, the 400A was replaced with the 400AE (Advanced Edition). The 400AE was made from 2012 to 2014, when the 400AE was replaced with the Schindler 5500. This page is also for the 400AE. The 400AE looks similar, and has only 1 difference in the specifications listed from the 400A, and it is unsure if it is true or not. Overview The Schindler 400A comes in MRL (machine room less) where there is no machine room, MRS (machine room side) where the machine room would be on the side of the shaft, and also MRA (Machine Room above) where the machine room would be on the top of the elevator shaft. Schindler 400A can be distinguished from Schindler 300A by the different floor passing chime, and different fixture arrangement. Schindler 400A uses 32-bit Miconic GX microprocessor controller with Local Operating Network (LON) technology as its communication protocol. It drives the car and landing fixtures to accomodate various traffic patterns and requirements, as well as eliminates the need for special troubleshooting tools due to a built-in diagnostic functions. The door operator used in 400A is the QKS16 VF which is equipped with a closed-loop servo-control system. Specs *Gearless traction. *Can be machine room less, have machine room above shaft, or machine room to the side of the shaft. *Can have side/rear counterweight. *HT or HT VR fixtures *Can come as a passenger, or larger hospital/service elevator. *Serves up to 20 floors. *200 ft. (61 m) travel distance, raised to 230 feet in 2010, possibly raised to 260 feet for 400AE in 2012. *If there is a rear door, there can be 20 openings for either door, but there can be no more than 21 openings, front/rear total. *200/350 (61/107 mpm) FPM speed, 500 FPM speed option added in 2010. *Different door types up to 2 speed *2100-4500 lb. (953-2401 kg) capacities, max capacity for passenger elevators lowered to 4000 lb. in 2010, minimum capacity raised to 4000 lb. & max capacity raised to 5000 lb. for hospital/service use in 2010 *Can be a single elevator, or a bank of up to 4 elevators, raised to 6 in 2010. *Miconic GX microprocessor controller. *QKS16 VF door operator. *Miconic 10 or PORT Technology supported as an optional feature. Notable installations *American First National Bank, Houston, TX *Embassy Suites Hotel, San Marcos, TX *2245 Texas Drive, Sugar Land, TX *Irving Conventional Center, Irving, TX *North Cypress Medical Center, Cypress, TX *UPMC Children's Hospital, Lawrenceville, Pittsburgh, PA *PPG Paints Arena, Pittsburgh, PA *Embassy Suites Hotel, Kennesaw, GA *Hilton Garden Inn, Athens, GA *The Gaylord National Hotel, National Harbor, MD *Rochester General Hospital, Rochester, NY *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Ft. Lauderdale, FL *1111 Lincoln Road Parking Garage, South Beach, FL *Camden on the Lake Resort, Lake Ozark, MO *Missouri Baptist Hospital, St. Louis, MO *UOIT Science Building, Oshawa, ON, Canada *Hilton Garden Inn, Mississauga, ON, Canada *NEWCITY Lincoln Park at 1457 N Halsted Ave, Chicago, IL Videos External links *Schindler 400A brochure (archived) *Schindler 400AE Elevator in Schindler America *Schindler 400AE Elevator brochure *Schindler 400A Traction Elevator System (includes detailed information) Category:Elevator models Category:Machine Room Less Elevator Category:Discontinued elevator models Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Schindler elevator models